


something more beautiful than fireworks

by advsouls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Years, Possibly Unrequited Love, demiromantic jinsoul?, soulwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advsouls/pseuds/advsouls
Summary: fragile, sweet.delicate, sensitive.jinsoul wishes she could love her.assertive, confident.intuitive, easy-going.gowon wishes she could be by her side forever.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	something more beautiful than fireworks

“happy new year’s eve!!!” 

as night falls and the clock ticks 10PM, all twelve members of loona sit in their dorm’s living room, chatting away and sharing their resolutions.

“my new year’s resolution is... to see all orbits around the world!” haseul, the leader, declares joyfully. everyone claps in awe.

someone seems to deflect.“isn’t that too generic? i mean, of course we’ll see orbit next year... i expected more personal—“

”hyejoo. shut up.” yves glares at the triangle mouthed girl mouth. hyejoo scoffs and rolls her eyes.

it’s vivi’s turn. “i wish...for a good 2021!”

”that’s even worse!” hyejoo shouts.

everyone but hyejoo sighs out of annoyance.

”let’s just move on! come on, your turn yves!” choerry announces, thankfully receiving everybody’s attention.

about an hour after their resolutions, they’d all hang out with each other (individually or in groups, some even did karaoke). 

“ah, i’m so tired...” kim lip groans, laying her head onto jinsoul’s lap suddenly.

”you should’ve slept in the afternoon, silly,” jinsoul giggles. “hey, i’m going to go outside for a bit, can you tell everyone else?”

kim lip sits up from jinsoul’s lap. “sure, jindori.”

”thank you, lippie.~” she stands up headed to the sliding door, hastily putting on her flip-flops.

“I GOT THE DRINKS!” chuu says, proudly. she’s holding two wine bottles with heejin behind her with a soju bottle and glasses.

”what?! i thought we weren’t going to drink this new year’s!” the maknae, yeojin, says. being unable to drink, small girl is disappointed.

haseul pats yeojin’s head. “it’s okay, i’ll remind heejin and them.” 

yeojin smiles, glad that someone is there to take care of her.

in her own world, jinsoul stands alone outside on the back porch. she took a quick breather, getting ready for this new year 2021.

it was unusual for jinsoul to do this. normally she’d stay with some of the other members to joke around with and go crazy go stupid. 

but for some odd reason, this new year’s felt...off. it felt more emotional than last year’s.

she didn’t know if it was because she didn’t get to do a lot of things over the year, or if it was something else...

something else?

what even would be “something else?”

the sliding door suddenly opens behind jinsoul, making her jump a little.

relieved, she sighs. it was only gowon.

”hi, gowon.”

”hi, jinsoul.”

it’s quiet between the two, so only the crickets can be heard. gowon hasn’t moved from her spot because of how awkward it was.

it wasn’t comfortable—in fact it was very, _very_ embarrassing. 

“so, what brings you here?” jinsoul asks, breaking the silence with at least some small talk.

gowon takes some steps to stand next to jinsoul. she rests her arms on the railing and gazes at the night sky with her as well. “everyone was doing their own things. and hyejoo was being a brat, so...”

the taller one chuckles. “you and hyejoo are close, right?”

”well! y-yeah, but it’s not like we’d date or anything. just...platonic soulmates.”

jinsoul smirks. “i didn’t say anything.”

the blue haired girl eyes jinsoul, bothered.

“sorry.”

what?

gowon’s eyes light up. she looks up at jinsoul, trying to take in what she’d just said.

it had been the first time jinsoul said sorry to gowon after teasing her. it didn’t mean to be so surprising, but it was to gowon. 

“hm? what’re you staring at me for?” 

back to reality, gowon realizes jinsoul is closer to her face. she feels her cold breath on her face, making her shiver. “g...get away,” gowon mumbles as she pushes away jinsoul’s stupid face.

”am i being annoying?”

”you are.”

”aw, i’m so sorry, my cheese cat.”

”you...” gowon’s face is a bright shade of pink.

why that name, out of all things?

”my little kitten.” jinsoul laughs with full of joy. she loved to tease gowon since her reactions were her favorite. 

gowon can’t say anything to that nickname either. without a doubt, it was worse than cheese cat. 

“hey, gowon.”

“what?”

”do you ever feel like you’re slowly failing more and more in life that one day you can’t be good enough? what if everyone gets bored of you? tired of you? i do everything to make people laugh and satisfied but i never get anything back. i feel useless. i feel lonely. and, i mean, i do love you guys and my friends and my family and even our fandom, but i—“

“jinsoul.”

gowon takes one step closer to jinsoul. suddenly the fireworks start igniting in the sky—it’s beautiful. 

11:57PM.

”you know, i...” gowon tenses up, unable to find the words.

jinsoul smiles, reassuring the girl. ”it’s alright. go ahead, i’m listening.”

“i hate your stupid face. and your stupid jokes. and your loud voice and laughter. and your...dumb, weird eyebrow talent.”

”mhm.” 

jinsoul is a little hurt at those harsh words, but she promises to listen to gowon.

11:58PM.

”but...”

gowon takes a heavy sigh, hoping not to fuck this up.

_“i love you,”_ is what she wants to say.

but once she does, the fireworks mute her, making it impossible for jinsoul to hear gowon.

11:59PM.

”what did you say?”

even during the loud, explosive and bright fireworks, gowon can still hear jinsoul’s voice. she wishes she could be like that.

12:00AM. the loud “happy new year’s” can be heard inside the dorm. even more fireworks sparked in the sky, lighting it up.

she’s left with no choice but to get even closer to the latter. so she pulls her hand, gripping her hand. it stuns jinsoul, but she grips it back.

maybe that grip was tighter than gowon’s, too.

”i love you, jinsoul,” gowon confesses. 

silence.

jinsoul can’t reply. she’s out of words, only mindlessly staring at gowon.

”i’ve loved you for a long time... and whenever you tease me, i... i got embarrassed, okay?!” 

she nuzzles her head into jinsoul’s chest, and jinsoul lets her.

maybe because it was gowon she let her—she didn’t know. but being honest, she’d probably do the same if it were anyone else.

”i love you... i’m in love with you, stupid. i love you so much. happy new year’s, jindori,” gowon mutters. 

jinsoul slightly smiles and strokes gowon’s blue dyed hair. 

_“please don’t lead her on,”_ jinsoul thinks.

she doesn’t want to say anything because she’s afraid to break gowon’s heart.

so, she’ll let her think what she wants to think, no matter the delusion.

”happy new year’s, gowon.”

_”don’t lead her on.”_

“do you want a kiss, cheese cat?”

_”if you do, you’ll just end up breaking another person, jinsoul.”_

gowon ignores the word cheese cat. ”that’d be pleasant.”

jinsoul cups gowon’s soft porcelain cheeks and kisses her lips, making it passionate and rememberable.

it was just as gowon said—pleasant. the feeling of someone else’s lips on yours felt so out of this world. bonus points if you’ve fallen in love with them.

jinsoul wishes she could feel how gowon feels right now.

quickly, the taller one gently pushes gowon away, still keeping her hands at gowon’s face.

_“just say it. tell her the truth. it isn’t that hard.”_

”i’m sorry, gowon.”

”what?”

”...never mind. want to kiss again?”

_”fuck.”_

gowon’s face brightens up, making jinsoul happy as well.

”of course, unnie.”

”you know, you’re more beautiful than the fireworks tonight,” jinsoul humbly states.

”just shut up and kiss me again.”

jinsoul fucked up again with another’s feelings and she wouldn’t know how to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Happy New Year’s! (US EST)  
> you can have your take on what could happen next. I’m keeping this as a oneshot because I’m afraid that I might drag the story. (Though, I might try to continue it...who knows)
> 
> Anyways be sure to drink water stay healthy stay strong and sit up straight :) Maybe take a break too in case youve been on AO3 for a while rn...lol 
> 
> Wishing for a better 2021!! (i mean we are getting haseul back so 😁) see you guys  
> -adv <3


End file.
